


Quiet Weirdo

by SummerStormFlower



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cole is a good brother, Cole loves cake, F/M, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humour, Nya and Jay are in love, Sibling Love, This popped into my head, doing the dishes together, i don’t know, i don’t know tag, i guess, singleness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Cole asks Nya a question. Nya has to think about her answer.(More interesting than it sounds. Hopefully.)
Relationships: Cole & Jay Walker, Cole & Nya (Ninjago), Nya/Jay Walker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	Quiet Weirdo

It was Cole’s turn to wash the dishes. And to make sure he didn’t accidentally drop a plate, as he was known to do, Nya offered to help. She was the only one—other than Zane—who did the dashes without complaining.

Cole washed, hissing at the hot water. While Nya dried and teased him for being a whiny baby. Other than that, they worked quietly beside each other. But it was a nice quiet. When the other guys were around, the room was always full of love and joy, but it could get a little too noisy. 

Cole liked when it was quiet. Nya liked it quiet. It was something they shared; something that made their friendship click.

A question, that’s rolled around in the back of Cole’s mind for who knows how long, took shape.

“Hey Nya,” he started, “can I ask you something?”

“Sure. What is it?” Nya responded.

Cole frowned for a moment, wondering if what he was about to ask was really appropriate. “Why did you have a crush on me?”

Nya paused, clearly surprised. “That’s... a loaded question,” she said.

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to,” Cole told her, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. Unless he had already. Maybe he shouldn’t have asked at all.

“No, it’s fine,” Nya reassured, “I just have to think for a second...” She didn’t say anything for a moment, gazing thoughtfully through the window. “Well, I guess I liked you because you were different,” she then said.

“Different?” Cole asked curiously.

“Yeah.” Nya nodded. “I love Jay with all my heart,” she said with a genuine smile, the way she always smiled when Jay was nearby. “But...” her smile drooped slowly, lips pressed in a sad line, “it’s hard to be with him sometimes. His self-esteem isn’t the best. He thinks so little of himself. It hurts to love someone who can’t see their own worth.”

Cole saddened as well. Jay was his brother and he loved him too. He knew how much it hurt to hear Jay talk down on himself. “Yeah,” he agreed sombrely. 

“I had a crush on you because you’re different than Jay,” Nya said. “You’ve always been so independent and so have I. admired that about you.”

“Oh. Uh. Thanks,” Cole said awkwardly. Although it was nice to hear that someone admired him.

Nya looked at him curiously. “Why do you ask?”

Cole shrugged. “I guess, I’ve just been wondering about it for awhile,” he responded. Not like it kept him up at night, but he had always wanted to know the reason why. 

Nya suddenly looked guilty. “Cole, I know we haven’t exactly talked about it, but... there’s no hard feelings, is there?” she asked hesitantly. 

Cole grinned and shook his head. “No, of course not. I’m really glad you picked Jay.”

“You are?”

“Yeah,” Cole said easily. He laughed a little, “I mean, I was a little down at first,” he admitted embarrassedly, “But I got over it. Besides, I probably would’ve been a crappy boyfriend. I don’t exactly have experience.”

Nya’s jaw dropped. “What?”

Cole blinked in confusion. “Hm?”

“You’ve NEVER been in a relationship before?” Nya asked incredulously, eyes wide in disbelief. 

“Nope,” Cole told her simply. 

“But how?! Have you seen your face?!”

“My face?”

“You’re cute, Cole. How have you not been in a relationship?” 

Cole wasn’t sure why Nya found it so unbelievable. He didn’t think it was all that shocking.

“...Well... when I was little, there was this little girl who wanted to be friends with me,” he began to explain, “But I was a loner. I didn’t even like talking.” He really hadn’t. He used to go weeks without saying a single word. “The little girl decided I was weird because I wasn’t like the other kids,” he continued, “And... I guess nobody likes a quiet weirdo.” 

Quiet weirdo. Hadn’t heard that in awhile. Cole used to hear that directed at him all the time. Sometimes, he’d hear it from adults too. Thinking about it didn’t hurt as much as it used to, but it still kind of stung.

“You are not a weirdo, Cole,” Nya said, her tone leaving no room for argument. “You are amazing and you deserve to be loved for who you are.”

Cole smiled, genuinely touched. “Thanks, Nya,” he said. Then he shook his head, “But I don’t need a relationship. I’m perfectly happy the way I am.”

Nya was very glad to hear that. “Good,” she said and smiled, “As long as you’re happy.”

Suddenly, Cole looked horrified. “Besides,” he then said, “my cake might get jealous.”


End file.
